neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Peaches 'N Cream
|last_appearance=* }} Peaches 'N Cream is a recurring character on The CW's Riverdale. She is portrayed by Bernadette Beck. She is a student at Riverdale High School and a member of the Pretty Poisons. Early Life Peaches 'N Cream comes from a working class home. Her mother owns a pawn shop that was robbed by the Southside Serpents at some point, leading to Peaches' current disdain towards the Serpents.THE GIRL GANG'S ALL HERE THANKS TO RIVERDALE'S BERNADETTE BECK AND PEACHES 'N CREAM - SYFY Wire Throughout Riverdale Season 3 Peaches 'N Cream is recruited by Cheryl to create the family Toni lost after being kicked out the Southside Serpents. Toni is extremely grateful, referring to Cheryl’s gesture as the most bad ass and romantic thing she’s ever done. Peaches 'N Cream inquiries about the name for their newly found family, to which Toni falls on the name "Pretty Poisons." Pretty by day, poison by night. Just outside Thistlehouse, Cheryl teaches an archery class to Peaches and the other Pretty Poisons girls. Toni returns not long after to inform Cheryl how Jughead attempted to convince her to rejoin the Serpents, which triggers Cheryl and causes her to react. Led by Cheryl, the Pretty Poisons confront Sweet Pea and Fangs as they are leaving Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe. Sweet Pea sarcastically remarks that that he and Fangs don’t want any trouble from their sorority. Cheryl demands respect, to which Fangs questions the consequence of should they not. Cheryl explains who they are and why they’re there. They’ve come to deliver a message to the Serpents, that they’re not to be dismissed or trifled with. The ladies proceed to surround and attack Sweet Pea and Fangs, who choose not to defend themselves. Evelyn, Kevin, and the rest of the young Farmies enter their reserved classroom for the Farm meeting only to find Kurtz and the other Gargoyles turned Serpents occupying the classroom while playing Gryphons and Gargoyles. Just as Evelyn informs them that they have rights to the class every Wednesday, Cheryl, Peaches 'N Cream and the rest of the Pretty Poisons interject to lay their claim to the room. Cheryl explains that the third Wednesday of every month is reserved for monthly student council/LGBTQIA meetings. Evelyn questions the validity of Cheryl’s claims, to which Cheryl replies that she would have Evelyn beheaded in another century. It’s only when Kurtz refers to the ladies as "bitches" that the altercation turns violent, forcing Jughead and Toni to intervene. The Pretty Poisons are hired as security to La Bonne Nuit by Veronica. Gladys arrives at Pop’s with intentions on heading downstairs to La Bonne Nuit though her entry is blocked by Peaches ‘N Cream, Toni, and the Pretty Poisons. Under new house rules, Gladys is no longer permitted into La Bonne Nuit without an engraved invitation. Gladys doubts they can stop her, but Veronica joins the girls and tells Gladys to step off. She hired the girls to block her admittance until Gladys learns to play by Veronica’s rules. Her father then enters the diner, hoping that Veronica saved for him his favorite booth. However, Hiram isn’t permitted into La Bonne Nuit either, at least not until he starts to show Veronica proper respect. She also warns him not to flex his financial hold over her. She’ll pay him back as they agreed. But, moving forward, she’s running her business, her way. Physical Appearance Personality Relationships Appearances Season 3 * * * Trivia Notes *She is not a character from the Archie Comics. Gallery References Category:Riverdale Characters Category:Season 3 Characters (Riverdale) Category:Recurring Characters (Riverdale) Category:Females Category:Riverdale Residents Category:Pretty Poisons Category:Cream Family Category:Northsiders Category:Teens Category:No-Majes